


DNYL: Recruiting Now

by orphan_account



Series: DNYL: Don't Need Your Love [2]
Category: Hrvy - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just making out rlly, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	DNYL: Recruiting Now

 

“Ahhm- Mic check, 1,2, 1,2. Can you hear me?”

 

_A smooth voice played over the intercoms._

 

“What’s up fellow students! The sun is shining, it’s a beautiful day.”

 

_The chatter and noises started to cease._

 

“So the reason why I’ve turned on this mic today is to talk about the coolest club on our campus,  **DNYL, Don’t Need your love**. Now, for those that have been dumped,”

 

_A boy hanging by the trees began to weep._

 

“Had a breakup, or dealing with a broken heart.”  

 

_A boy stopped writing, letting his head slump onto the table._

 

“This is the perfect club for you.”

 

_Eyes looked up and people paused, perked with interest._

 

“Have you been cheated on?”

 

_A boy ran his hand along the bookshelves, sighing in exhaustion._

 

“Do you feel down from all this unrequited love?”

 

_A boy continued to lie on the soccer field, too hurt to move._

 

“Are you tired of waiting for that call from your ex?”

 

_A boy hung his head low, continuing to sulk at the basketball courts._

 

“I am.”

 

_Sympathetic glances were thrown around the room._

 

“Well, there’s no more of that. You don’t need any more worries. Let’s just have a great time.  **DNYL** , come join our club.”

 

_5 boys began to stir._

 

“Let’s have some fun!”

 

_A boy winked, his heart damaged just like the rest._

 


End file.
